Temptation and Fear
by BettYCrokeRfrmdeHooD
Summary: Whats happens when Diana experiances fear for the first time and has to struggle with temptation against Bruce...sorry thats the worst summary ever just read it and see what you think pairings BMWW


Name: Temptation and Fear

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the JLU unfortunately otherwise Batman and Wonder Woman would be together.

"I hate taking care of natural disasters!" She spoke over the com link. A deep baritone voice replied.

"Play along Princess, this will all be over soon enough".

"Shut up, Bruce! And don't call me Princess".

"Don't call me Bruce".

"Fine, whet ever, where's Kara and Flash? I need some help over here". She was in the motion of carrying people to safety. She loves her job, but sometimes it gets a little over whelming. Especially since there so many new members joined the Justice League. She likes her work, in that it removes her mind of worry's and annoyances, for example, home, Themiscara. Ever since she's been banished is seems to be a lot harder to keep away and Bruce, he's the annoyance that's been on Diana's mind. Soon after thinking this did all to well known voice spoke in her ear.

"Last time I saw them they were helping a family out of a burning building"

"Well, it doesn't matter now, my sides all clear, need any help over in your half?"

"No, everything's under control"

"Fine then, I'm gone, see you later"

"Diana, don't go anywh…" Batman was cut shorts because Diana had already been materialized up to the watch tower.

"Thanks Mr. Terrific, I couldn't stand it, it was so awkward down there"

No prob., Diana, are you felling ok, you look a bit pale?"

"I'm fine just feeling a little run down that's all"

"Well, take a lie down, get some rest, you deserve it"

"Yeh, I think I'll do just that. If anyone asks I'm in my room and if Batman asks I'm on another mission, please and thank you"

"Sure, now go, rest".

Darkness and more darkness, everywhere she looked. She had to rely on her touching senses to find her way round. She started to get very nerves. Her hands became sweaty. Scared of what might come around a corner. Fear. Diana's never felt fear before. She took two more steps forward. She heard moving. Diana went to take another step forward, dead end. She tried the other directions, all of them, dead ends. She realised she was trapped. She started to panic. She realised she was in a box. She felt confused, scared and nauseous. She slumped down, as small as she could, into a corner and began to cry. Tears began slowing dripping down her cheek.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Diana shot upright in her bed, confused to what she just witnessed. She never imaged it was a dream, it all felt so real. She moved her right hand up to her cheek. Her face was damp with sweat. Then she slowly moved her hands higher to her eyes, tears. What was the matter with her; this has never happened to her before. This was all too surreal. Diana threw her duvet to the side and swung her legs over the edge of the mattress. She placed her face in the cup of her hands. She then made her way to the door. Just before opening the door, she glanced at the clock, 5.30 a.m. She couldn't believe Bruce didn't come bursting in to give out to her for aborting the mission earlier. A nice cool drink that sounded like it would help. Making her way down the corridor, she couldn't help think about her dream.

"Hey, Diana" Ollie seemed to come out of no-where with an empty bottle in his hand. I doubt he meant to give Diana a fright.

"Aahh, what the hell are you doing up so late?" Jumping back a bit and placing her hand over her chest as though her heart was going to jump out.

"I could ask you the same thing. Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Yeh, couldn't sleep, just come to get a drop of water" She said this in barely a whisper.

"Well, would you mind if I accompanied you on that journey?" Pointing his hand out and bowing, but all the same looking up at her waiting for an answer.

"Sure, I can't see why not" Taking his hand, they both made there way to the canteen.

"Is everything alright, Ollie said you were up late last night" So many thoughts and come backs entered her mind, but all she could say was "So, What of it?"

"I was just checking to see if you were alright, that's all. Is that a crime?"

"Well sometime, for you, I think it is" Diana removed her towel from the shoulders and placed her water bottle in a plastic holder. She stepped up onto the treadmill and started at a even jog.

"Why…do you care…anyway?" Taking breath's between words.

"Well, when you know someone for quite a long time, you tend to care"

"Sorry…if I go…into shock from…that statement"

"Diana, don't get…"

"So…let me get this…straight…you're aloud to care for someone…but, people aren't aloud…care for you…in return, Yeh…well that's logic"

"Diana, we've been over this before"

She pressed the stop button on the machine, stepped off, dried herself with her towel, and took a gulp of water.

"Are you just going to stand there or do some sparring with me?" She began walking over to the fight mat in the middle of the room. Batman raised an eye then obliged to join.

"Look, Diana, I'm sorry but trust me it's all for the best" Diana Was getting frustrated at this point, giving Bruce a round house kick to the right side of his lower torso, but even him, a man without any powers could withstand her super strength. She guessed it was all the pigheadedness that made him this tough to penetrate. She was so busy being ticked off with Bruce that she didn't realise he had captured her leg in a very strong hold.

"Bruce, let go, now"

"Diana this is sparring, I don't have to let go"

"Just do it, Bruce"

"Not until you agree"

"Agree to what?" Diana tried pulling away from his hold but he's defiantly stronger then he looks.

"To let everything go about what happened between us"

"I don't have to agree to anything you say, ever. Now, let go! Before she new it she was somersaulted to the ground with great force and held down by two very strong, firm hands and a full grown man. Its times like this Diana finds it hard to resist temptation and everything grew up to believe about men. His warm body caressing hers gently, you couldn't either if you were in her situation.

"Diana, this is harder for me then it is for you, trust men"

"Trust you! You must be joking, don't make me laugh. How is harder for you anyway?" With the conscience she still had left she tried to struggle out of his grasp and she tried to not gain eye contact at the sane time. Diana wasn't expecting an answer, so she was shocked to hear him reply. She gave him a confused look curious to what he might say.

"Well, for instance…" Both Diana and Bruce looked over to the gym entrance to see was intruding on there talking time. 'Typical just when I was to some decent out of this brick wall some has to interrupt' Diana thought.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to intrude, I'll just be going"

"No, don't worry Canary, I was just leaving anyway" Bruce let go of Diana's wrists slowly and gave Diana a look that said 'bye'. Bruce just left without even the slightest look back or a 'Hello' to Canary. Diana just sat up and placed her hand on her face in embarrassment.

"So what was that all about, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

"I do mind you asking"

"It was a rhetorical question"

"Your going to let me go, are you?"

"Nope"

End of Ch. 1

Reviews, reviews, reviews and more reviews give an honest opinion please. This my first JLU fanfic so give me some credit. Sorry it starts off kind of slow but it will heat up don't worry. It might take me a while to get the 2nd Ch. I have a Junoir Cert to study for.


End file.
